


Turf

by enogk07



Series: Revised Tumblr Fanfics [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Breakup, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enogk07/pseuds/enogk07
Summary: Two weeks after breaking up, Roman shows up at Virgil's workplace unexpectedly, and Virgil is forced to help him out.





	Turf

Virgil Sanders stood in the middle of a crowded Hot Topic, folding shirts on a table and trying hard to focus on the background music. Menial as the job was, it did keep him busy now that he was single, and more importantly, it was one place where Roman would never find him.

Or so he thought.

"Excuse me, sir? Can you help me?"

At the sound of his ex's voice, Virgil tightened up and tried to quickly move to another aisle. The harder he worked to not be recognized, the more he could reduce his chances of doing something that would cost him his job. But it didn't take long for his facade to be destroyed.

"Wait...Virgil?"

He looked around desperately for any other employees, but found none. But he had no choice--the other's body was still hovering behind him. He was going to have to serve his ex if it killed him. He gritted his teeth and forced a grin.

"Oh, hello! I didn't see you there. Can I help you with anything?"

"Uh...yeah." Roman backed away a little, disturbed by Virgil's extreme friendliness. "I'm just here getting stuff for my costume. We have to get stuff on our own this year 'cause we don't have as much funding. Um...do you work here?"

Virgil looked down at his Hot Topic polo shirt and back up at Roman. He raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, point taken. Um, do you know where I can find some...skinny jeans?" he asked, double-checking the email on his phone.

"Well, they'd probably be under the sign labeled, 'Men's Jeans,' don't you think?"

Roman turned red. "Right. So, can you tell me where that is?"

Virgil smirked. "Sure, definitely. Just take three lefts, two rights, and then another five rights and it'll be right there."

Roman looked towards the ceiling as he tried to work that out, and finally Virgil caved. "It's right behind you. Come on, let's go."

Virgil waved his arm and ushered Roman through the different aisles. They walked in silence for a while, but soon that silence became too unnerving. Virgil knew he'd be at risk of getting written up if he didn't try to make conversation, so he finally caved and spoke up, trying to make the most of it.

"So, what were you saying about a play?" he asked, voice dripping with faux innocence.

Roman rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, I get it, we've never met. Just drop it already. How long have you been working here, anyway?"

"Long enough that I know what it means to be on the job, which includes treating all customers the same whether I know them or not. So knock it off," Virgil said with a lowered voice.

Roman sighed. That was a fair point. But that didn't mean either of them had to play nice. "It's some modern retelling of Romeo and Juliet. Emo kid falls in love with the hot cheerleader and all that."

"Ah, and I take it you're the emo kid? That sounds like a big role! I'll bet you had to beat out a lot of people to get that, huh?" Virgil asked pointedly.

Roman tightened up. "In a way, yeah. I wouldn't exactly call it the stiffest of competition though. There's a pretty big difference between someone like me who's been acting their whole life and all the other people who...well, haven't." He eyed Virgil up and down.

"Aw, well, too bad for them, huh?" Virgil said, not breaking his sickeningly condescending grin.

Now it was Roman's turn to grit his teeth. "Well, I suppose. But, you know, that is kind of how theatre works." And then more quietly, he said, "And anyone who's going to end a relationship over that shouldn't be acting in the first place."

Virgil blushed a little and gritted his teeth, but moments later the two reached the skinny jeans aisle. As Roman shrunk once again, Virgil straightened up. The battle was still neck-in-neck.

"So...I guess I just take some of these and try them on?" Roman asked timidly, shuffling through the clothes.

Virgil raised his eyebrows again. "Well, I could be wrong, but I believe that's how clothes shopping works, yes."

Roman bowed his head and chose a few jeans in his size indiscriminately. Before he could even speak up again, Virgil said, "The Fitting Rooms are over to your left. Shall I escort you there?"

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, I need someone to give me an opinion. So sure, why not."

Virgil perked up. If there was ever an opportunity for subtle revenge, this was it.

They walked over to the fitting rooms, and eventually Roman walked out wearing the first pair. He rubbed his arm. "So...do you like it?"

Virgil glanced around quickly to see if any other employees were in earshot before saying, "Nah, not really."

Roman's face fell, but he retreated back into the room and returned with the second pair. "Well...do you like this one?"

Virgil giggled. "Uh, definitely not." Roman turned around and stalked back in the room, and Virgil gave a satisfied smirk.

But the joke was getting stale, so when Roman came out the third time, Virgil instead said, "There, see? Now we're talking. You look just like me now!"

Roman took a deep breath, and then stuck his finger out as he inched towards his ex. Virgil widened his eyes; he wasn't expecting fireworks.

"For the last time, that is not what gets someone a role in a show," he began. "Look, I'm glad that the character spoke to you. That's a great start, but that does not mean that you can act, and it does not mean you earned the part. I did. I know how this works, not you."

"Yes, and now you're on my turf," Virgil shot back. He glanced at the clock on the wall, and after realizing that his shift had been over for two minutes, he went on. "So buy the pants I told you to buy and get out."

"But I still have other things to get," Roman said with a wounded look.

"Okay, so go get them. I may be off the clock, but the store's open for another few hours. You're more than welcome to find other employees," Virgil replied coolly, gesturing to the rest of the store.

"Look, I tried to be supportive of you when you were confused. I helped you with your audition and made sure you felt comfortable. So why can't you extend me the same courtesy?"

"It's not about extending the same courtesy; it's about getting even. And if you have no problem setting me up to be humiliated then I have no problem doing the same," Virgil explained plainly.

Suddenly, Roman softened a bit. "Oh, buddy, you...you didn't humiliate yourself. Look, you put yourself out there, and that's great. And honestly, it was wonderful to see you so excited about something for once. But you can't just get starring roles on your first try, and looking back, yeah, I probably should have told you that. That was my bad." Roman put his hand on Virgil's shoulder. "But if the reason you broke up with me is because you felt humiliated...please reconsider."

Virgil drew a shaky breath. There was no denying his feelings any longer. "Everyone in that room saw me make a complete and utter fool of myself."

"And I give you my word that everyone in that room has been through something similar in the past."

Reluctantly, Virgil forced himself to meet the other's face. He saw, in Roman's gentle sincerity, the guy who had stuck by him for eighteen months, who'd seen him cry when his dog died and patched him up when he'd wiped out snowboarding and somehow never made fun of him for anything.

But all those times were different. He hadn't actually been trying to be a good snowboarder. Or bowler, or rock climber, or any of the other activities they had done together that Virgil also sucked at. But this time he had actually been intent on being good at acting. On proving himself. On being on equal ground with Roman for once in their relationship. But all he ended up learning was that he sucked at that, too--and no matter what Roman told him, there was no way he'd live it down.

He pulled back, and his briefly softened face returned to a scowl.

"Get off my turf."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Turf (Redux)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934457) by [enogk07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enogk07/pseuds/enogk07)




End file.
